A Reawakened God
by Chosen Assassin
Summary: Minato Senju, first born to Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. Later trained by his parents, his uncle Tobirama, and Madara Uchiha. Watch as he ascends to the throne of god. (Godlike Minato, Mokuton, Chakra chains, later Sharingan and Rinnegan, Minato/Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**A Reawakened God**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"Hurry Tobirama! I don't wish to be more late than we already are." Said an overly excited Senju Hokage as and his companion tree-hop at breakneck speeds.

"Brother slow down," Call the now named Tobirama to his brother, the Shodiame Hokage Hashirama Senju. "We have been going non-stop since, we first left the Kage's Summit." Tobirama pleaded while trying to keep pace with his brother who ignore his plea.

"I'm sorry but I just can't stop myself. Can you believe it Tobirama. I'm going to be a father, I'm already a father!" Cried the ecstatic Hokage as tears of joy threaten to fall from his face. Tobirama sighed.

"I know that! You have been constantly reminding me since we first heard the news from Mito-sama herself." Tobirama smiled at his brother, since first hearing the news of Mito's pregnancy. Hashirama fainted, which was unexpected from the man known as the 'God of Shinobi.'

When he came to Hashirama bursted with excitement and joy. The usual optimistic Hokage couldn't stop smiling that his face was in danger of splinting in two. And to be honest with himself, Tobirama enjoyed watching his brother make a fool of himself.

Like when he abandoned his job as Hokage for a week to spend time with his wife Mito, or when Hashirama doubted his skills at being a good father towards raising his child. Remembering how much he spoil Tsunade when she was a little girl, perhaps he was right to doubt. Yes, those were good times he thought to himself, nothing was more priceless than seeing the 'God of Shinobi' being scowl by his pregnant wife. Oh and lets not forget the mood swings. Yes, good times.

"Then let's hurry! I don't wish to waste anymore time." That being said Hashirama added chraka to his feet, and at the next branch, he rocketed himself putting him far ahead of Tobirama.

Tobirama sighed at his brother's impatience. Adding chraka to his feet, he spring board of the next branch to catch his Inquisitive brother.

Konoha Hospital

Arriving back into the village after checking with the guards. Hashirama and Tobirama raced to hospital. Upon arriving, the two where greeted by numerous Konoha shinobi who wanted to congratulate their Hokage and wish him and his wife, Mito, the best of luck. Let it be known that keeping Mito's pregnancy a secret, was one of Konoha's worst kept secrets. Never trust anything to an intoxicated Hashirama, nothing stays secret for now when he drinks.

Once away from the crowd the two brothers stood outside the room Mito was said to be recovering after the ordeal. Hashirama stood outside the door contenplating his thoughts, once he opens this door, a new chapter in his life was about to be written. To be completely honest with himself Hashirama was afraid, he hid it well behind a mask but on the inside, he was nervous.

A hand landed on his left shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. Without moving his head Hashirama could tell his brother's concern expression on his face.

He could do this! He is the Hokage for Kami's sake, he has stared death in the face numerous times, he had led his clan to numerous victories during the Clan wars. He would see this challenge through to the end, or die trying. With a deep breath Hashirama slid the door to the left and walk inside the room with Tobirama following behind.

What the two brothers saw couldn't be explain in words. On the bed, lying with her head against the wall and a pillow to support herself, was Mito Uzumaki. Her crimson red hair was a bit dis-leveled not in their usual buns. There was small traces of sweat falling from her forehead, and her eyes showed how tired she truly was. It was only by her force of will that she still remain awake this long.

Mito look up to her left to see her husband Hashirama and his brother Tobirama as they came in. Hashirama had a a proud smirk as he stare at his beautiful wife. She call him over with a wave of her hand, and he followed with Tobirama remaining in the corner wanting to give the two some privacy. Upon reaching the bed Hashirama gave a kiss to Mito's cheek as he brush away the sweat from her face, he sat down on the left side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Better now that you're here," She replied, "Oh and before I forget." Holding up the bundle in her arms, so Hashirama could see the face of his child.

He slowly remove the blanket covering the baby's face. He was left speechless at what he saw.

There wrap in a clean white blanket was his son, who by the looks of his apperance, had tufts of black hair, steel color eyes, and an aura of pure childlike innocence.

"He's your son." Mito's voice whispered in his ear. Hashirama move to pick up his quiet son who had yet to make a sound since his arrival. The baby stared up at Hashirama with curious and wonder that Hashirama chuckle softly. He moved around the room with his son as the two continue to look at the other, never breaking their staring contest.

"He's beautiful." He whispered, many emotions were being shown on Hashirama face at the moment, happiness being the most noticeable.

"Tobirama" Hashirama call to his brother who was watching from the corner of the room near the door. He walk towards his brother who turn around so he may see the child. Tobirama didn't know how to respond in this situation. He was a serious man, always has been, always will be. Unlike his brother who always wore a smile on his face. So seeing a baby looking at him with curiosity in it gaze was very disturbing to him.

"Ah... hello there." Hashirama felt the sweat behind his head drop at the response his brother made. He look towards Mito who only shook her head in amusement.

Saving his brother from further embrassment Hashirama return to Mito's side as the two parents look at their child with all the love in the world.

"What should we name him?" Mito question her husband as the two refuse to tear their sights away from their child.

"I have one," He lean down to kiss his wife tenderly on he lips as the two broke apart to stare once more at their beloved child.

"Minato... Senju Minato is his name."

Five years later

On their way to a park in the center of the village, Mito with Minato in tow walk side by side making small talk, she watch as her five year son walk to keep pace with a smile on his face. These past five years have been nothing new for the people of Konaha except for the normal everyday things. For the Senju family it's been a wonderful experience thus far.

Hashirama was still the Hokage.

Tobirama was the clan head of Senju seeing how his brother can't be both at once. He seem to smile more when around the young Senju heir.

Mito like any mother would, gave one hunderd percent of her undivided attention to raising and loving Minato. While Tobirama taught Minato the basic of being a clan head, Mito home school Minato on various subjects. Strangely enough Minato took everything like fish to water.

Another event that happen, was the birth of Hashirama and Mito's second son, Ussi Senju

So now the family of three continue their walk at an even pace towards the park.

Minutes later the sight of swings and slides entered the vision of the Senju family. "Mom, I'm going to go play if that's alright?" Minato look eagerly at his mother who chose to sit on a bench over looking the playground.

"Very well dear, but stay where I can see you." She reply with a smile.

"Alright thanks Mom!" Minato ran off towards the swings laughing on the way.

Mito smile at her son's back, he was always so full of energy it brought joy to all who saw his smile. She knew Minato has been having a positive effect on the Senju compound, he brought joy to everyone including Tobirama.

Minato reach the swing set, he sat down, he watch all the children that were playing else where, and the parents watching from a far. As he began to swing himself, Minato caught sight of a little girl no older than three. She had black hair that fell to her shoulders, coal colored eyes, and wearing a blue dress that reach her knees. She was hiding behind a tree, quite the distance away from the rest of the children. Why? Minato didn't know the reason.

He feared that the girl was hurt in some way as to why she was avoiding the other children. His mother always told him when ever a girl was crying, he was suppose to help and cheer her up. Nodding to himself Minato stood up and walk towards the girl.

As he neared her, Minato took notice that she was not in any pain nor was she in tears, Still curious he asked the girl.

"Excuse me?" He asked

A gasp was heard from the girl as she slowly turn to face Minato, Her face held fear and surprise but all

left when she got a closer look at the boy who found her."

"Y-your not my brother...? Who are you?" She asked timidly and in a whisper, afraid as to who this boy was.

Minato sensing her fear, knelt down on one knee but kept his hands to his sides, to not frighten the girl further. "Sorry for scaring you, I just wanted to see if you are ok, I saw you hiding behind this tree and thought you were crying." The girl look into Minato's eyes seeing if he was telling the truth. She saw no deceit in his eyes, she relax her tense muscle and took a deep breath before saying.

"Thank you for your concerns but I'm wasn't crying, I was-"

"Ayame! Ayame!, hey where you go? Come on I'm done playing just tell me where your hiding?!"

Hearing the shouts of a familiar voice, the girl Ayame instantly perk up, she yell, "Over here brother!"

Soon the sound of feet hitting grass was heard and the head of a boy, the same age as Minato appear behind the tree. "Ah, there you are Ayame, I was so worry when I couldn't find you that I started looking for you." The boy was the same height and age as Minato, he had black, somewhat spiky hair, same coal eyes as the girl. He wore a high-collared black shirt with black shorts.

"I'm ok brother, really, and I'm sorry for having you worry for me. But this boy here found me." She pointed to Minato who remain silent from watching the two now confirm siblings interaction.

"Oh, sorry about that I didn't see you there," The boy said in a nervous chuckle, his right hand rubbing the back of his head. He look towards Minato, and extent his hand to shake. "Sorry again for not seeing you earlier, my name is Karuse Uchiha, and this is my baby sister Ayame Uchiha." The boy Karuse introduce himself and his sister Ayame who bowed her head in greet.

"Nice to meet you both my name is Minato Senju."

Hearing his name, the two's eyes widen and Ayame gasp at the reveal of the Hokage's son.

Karuse was the first to recover, "Y-Your the Hokage's son!" He said pointing an accusing finger at Minato, uncontrollably shaking in anxiety.

"Hey it's not nice to point fingers at people." Minato said, Ayame slap her brother's shoulder, giving him a glare as he calm his nerves.

"Heh, sorry again it just we were surprise that you are the Hokage's son is all." He rubbed the back of his head in with a nervous smile.

"Hm, that's ok, by the way why was your sister hiding behind this tree, I thought she was hurt?"

"Oh that, well me and Ayame were playing hide and seek, I was looking for Ayame, after five minutes when I could not find her I sort of panic."

"Well as long as she ok, than that's fine with me." Minato slowly stood up on both feet and after saying his goodbye he walk back towards the playground.

"Wait!" Minato turn around to see Karuse had stood up along with Ayame, who began walking towards Minato. "What is it?" Minato turn to face the siblings.

"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to come play with us?" Karuse said

Minato began to think over before a hand was on his. He follow the hand to Ayame who had a warm smile on her face. "Please play with us, Minato-san. It will be a lot of fun."

He just couldn't say no now can he, "Ok I'll play with you guys." He resided

"Alright what should we play?" Karuse asked

"How about hide and seek again?" Ayame said

"Sounds fun, but with Minato joining we need to know on who's going to be it." Karuse look down searching for something in the grass when he said "Ah" he reach down and pick something up. He brought his right hand up and showed several sticks. "We'll draw sticks on who is It first." The three nodded their heads in agreement and move to pick out a stick from Karuse's hand.

xox

Watching the exchange from her bench, Mito smile to herself at watching her son making new friends.

She look down to see the sleeping Ussi wrap snugly in blue blanket, she kiss her baby's forehead before looking once more at Minato, who was now facing a tree and what appears to be counting, while the other two children ran away to hide.

"They seem to get together really well, don't you think?"

Mito look to her left to see a young couple who look to be in the early thirty's walking towards her.

She smile as she look back to see Minato having found the boy who was saying that he cheated and laugh before continuing their search. "They sure are... and who may you be?"

The man had black spiky hair and coal colored eyes. He wore a black high-collared shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, black pants, and black ninja sandals. "Nice to meet you Mito-sama, my name is Ichigo Uchiha. And this is my wife Himegami Uchiha.

Himegami is a beautiful women with black hair that fell to her upper back, she had the same eyes as her husband. She was wearing a black kimono with white trims, a white obi wrap around her waist to keep the kimono together, and black ninja sandals. "Very nice to meet you Mito-sama." She bowed her head in respect.

"It's quite alright." She said returning the gesture. She look back to see the Minato and the two children starting a new game with the girl counting.

"Our son and daughter seem to have taken a liking to your son, Mito-sama." Ichigo said seeing his daugther trying to find the two boys.

"Just Mito, there is no need to be formal." She said with smile.

"Very well, Mito... but my husband does have point with our children and your son." Himegami rebutted

"They are having a lot of fun aren't they? If I may ask, those two are your children, what are their names?"

"Their names are Karuse and Ayame, Karuse is our oldest at five, and Ayame is two years younger than her brother.

"Such loving children you two have." Mito exclaim with a warm smile.

"Thank you Mito, and who is this little one here?" Himegami asked as she stare at the sleeping face of baby Ussi. "His name is Ussi and he's my second son." Mito said bringing the baby Ussi to kiss on his cheek.

"Congratulation's Mito, oh he's so cute." Himegami cooed at the baby, Ichigo was sighing at his wife's behavior. He look back towards the kids to see them walking back to the benches. He saw the expression of happiness and laughter on their faces as they slowly made their way back. _'Now if only the Uchiha clan and Senju clan be like this, where no hatred is between one another.'_

Karuse look up to see his father look his way with a smile, he wave the kids overs. Seeing this, Karuse began to run towards his parents with Minato and Ayame following behind him.

"Dad!" Karuse yell as he reach his father, Ichigo simply smiling down at his son. Himegami who had been talking to Mito turn around to see her son and daughter and Mito's son Minato.

"You have fun today son?"

"Sure did dad, and look we made a new friend." Karuse turn around to introduce Minato. Ichigo and Himegami smile at Minato seeing the joy he brought to their children. "Nice to meet you Minato." He extend his hand to shake, Minato took the hand with a firm shake.

"Quite the handshake you got their Minato." Ichigo chuckled.

"My dad said I have to be strong in everything I do." He answer with no hesitation, something that briefly surprise Ichigo.

"Ha that he did." Ichigo rub his head with a smile, turning his attention to his daughter who look to want to speak

"Daddy, Mommy..." Ayame asked in an almost whisper, but to the parents they heard it perfectly.

"Can we come back tomorrow to play some more with Minato-kun?" The parents were stun at their daughter's braveness, now normally Ayame is very timid, and scares quite easily. It's only because she's around her brother Karuse, that she leaves home, and she usually doesn't like to speak her mind when it would get people's attention. So to see her not stuttering, nor shying away instead the opposite.

They smile at their daughter, being around Minato was having a positive effect on her confidence. "Of we can dear. If it's ok with you Mito?" Himegami said, looking back to see Mito with a smile.

"Of course, it would not be fair if we were to tear apart this friendship." The kids cheered celebrating, Minato ran towards his mother to give a big hug, while saying "Thank You" multiple times.

"So same time tomorrow?"

"Of course, see you tomorrow." Mito and Minato waved goodbye as the Uchiha family waved goodbye as well. Both families going separate directions.

xox

"Hah, man what a day today was." Exclaim a tired Minato having finish his training for the day.

Although still young, Minato showed a fascination towards being a Shinobi. Hashirama his father was all for it, he assign his brother Tobirama to supervise Minato's training. Tobirama heartily agree to this.

Mito was however against it, but after seeing Minato downcast mood, she reluctantly agree, as long as his training was kept to a minimum.

For Minato's sake and to avoid an angry Mito, only Physical training was thought. As he progress through training, Minato's chraka began to grow and expand, to better accommodate his growing body.

After getting the green light from Mito. Tobirama started on Minato's chakra control training, which leaves the young heir, exhausted. But in no means was Minato complaining. He welcomed the challenges brought upon him to prepare him for life as a shinobi.

Walking to his room for night after such a long, productive day. Minato just wanted to rest his tired body find his bed, so he may rest his soul.

Nearing his room, Minato saw the door to his father studies was left somewhat, open. Normally the door was always closed under lock and key, but the door was left opened, that anyone could just peek in to see what lay behind these closed doors.

Minato would never disobey his parents, or Uncle when they say something is off limits but being five years old with child curiosity. He couldn't contain himself any further.

Looking both ways of the hall to ensure that no one was nearby, he moved.

Reaching for the handle he slowly and gently open the door to where not even a squeak was heard. Now inside he surveyed his surroundings. His father's study was plain with nothing too extravagant, yet was not presentable either.

The color of the walls was a dark, green color, resembling the color of a forest. There was a wooden desk situated in the center of the room, a black chair closely resembling leather behind the desk, and a window at the far end of the room, the light of the moon shining inside, the moon was clearly visible. And shelf's filled with various books littered the room.

"Wow." Minato in awe, was speechless to say anything to preoccupy with the visual of his father's study to comprehend.

Regaining his focus, Minato moved to one of the many shelf's containing books that his father kept. Besides training his body, Minato was as well training his mind. He found in interest at reading books, namely those of strategy, tactics, and war. Unable to think clearly until he sate his curiosity, he reach for the first book he spotted.

It was hard-cover book brown in color, seem old to the naked eye, and it probably was. But Minato saw the book was in fine condition minus it's exterior.

He blew away the dust on the cover, enough to where the title was visible. He look down at the book intently as he silently readed the title. "Mokuton/Wood release." It said.

Minato thought about what wood release was.

He smile when remembering seeing his father use wood release once, as part of a demonstration. Minato look down on the book again, "I wonder?" He whisper quietly reaching to open the book.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the down the hall.

Fearing he overstayed his welcome, Minato with book in hand hurried outside closing the door to his father's study behind him. Knowing no one would suspect someone entering in the first place.

The following morning well rested and awake. Minato was found in the training dojo that he and his Uncle Tobirama have been using for the past couple of weeks.

Currently alone waiting for his sensei to arrive for morning training. Minato with the book he 'burrow' last night. Was laided down before him, the book was turn to it's first page.

Looking down at the book reading every sentence of every line intently, not missing, nor leaving out anything.

"Hm... to do this these thing call Jutsus, I have to gather the necessary chakra, as well as perform hand- signs at the same time. Doesn't seem to complicated." He said beginning to gather the necessary chakra. Good thing he was already practicing chakra control.

A single hand-sign was require, snake, simple enough he thought.

Now finish Minato looks ahead to see an empty dojo. Perfect. He took a deep breath once exhale he look up once again and shouted, **"Mokuton: Azuma no kami sori no kaze! Wood Release: Razor wind of the east!"(1)**

At first nothing happen.

Believing he missed a step Minato retry again from the beginning before shouting, "**Mokuton: Azuma no kami sori no kaze! Wood Release: Razor wind of the east!"**

Again nothing happen

Now fill with discomfort at his attempts failing one after another. He started over once more but this time. Minato began channeling more chakra. Sweat was pouring down his forehead but he pay no mind, his breath was beginning become short but again he ignore it. His sole focus was completing the Jutsu.

Having call on enough chakra, finishing his last hand-sign, he shouted, **"Mokuton:****Azuma no kami sori no kaze****! Wood Release: Razor wind of the east!" **

Just then, a sprout grew from beneath mat of the dojo. It continued to grow from a sprout to a seedling, to tree, and finally blooming pink Sakura petals, and that's were it ended... or so Minato thought. A wind suddenly blew from no direction, the Sakura petals blew with wind beginning a dance in mid-air. Finally the Sakura petal launch at barely unseen speed, the petals where launch at an adjoining wall. The damage done was no short feat. Powered from the wind to increase both cutting power, and increasing their speed, created a dangerous attack which left a wall marred with damage.

"Hah, alright I did it, haha, this is so amazing, isn't Uncle." Too caught with his admiring his tree that he created that he fail to notice an extra body was now present.

Having caught what he said, Minato slowly turn around to see his Uncle Tobirama standing by the door to the dojo, seeing the huge tree that his grandson grew from using wood release. He heard that right, wood release?! Someone other than his brother actually use wood release.

Tobirama look down to see his grandson with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. After seconds of silence Minato spoke.

"Ah hey Tobirama-sensei, ah... How much did you see?"

"..."

"I thought as much."

xox

Minato stood in the center of his father's studies, his parents, as well as his uncle examining him closely as if he were a science experiment. He could make out what they were conversing about, mostly about him. Their voices were kept to a whisper preventing Minato from hearing anything.

Hashirama saw the discomfort on his son faces, he offered a warm smile.

"Minato-kun I know what you're thinking but know that you are by far in no trouble." Hashirama inform his son, a warm smile to reassure his words were not lies.

"I understand that father but what I'm ashamed of, is taking your books without permission."

"I understand, and normally I should punish you for your actions." Minato tense, "But I'm also at fault for leaving the door opened and unlock. If anything I should take responsibility for my actions." He sheepishly rub the back of his head, Mito grew a tick-mark at her husband's careless.

"That aside Minato I wish to confirm Tobirama's assumption of you using **Mokuton. **Is that fair, Minato?"

"Of course father!" Minato nodded his head.

Hashirama nodded his head he then reach into his desk to retrieve a potted pot, but no plant, just soil.

"If what Tobirama is saying is true. Then you should be able to do so with this pot fill with soil." He place the pot on his desk facing Minato.

"Now, you may begin when ready." Hashirama, Tobirama, and Mito all stared at Minato waiting for him to see if he can truly use **Mokuton/wood release**.

Minato stare at his parents and uncle then to the pot, then back to his parents, then back to pot, and so and so forth. With a nod he channel the right amount of chakra. Placing the snake hand-sign, he and the occupants all watch with fascination as a small bonsai tree grew from the soil.

Picking up the pot Hashirama examine the tree intently before nodding his head, a smile on his lips.

"No doubt about it my son can use wood release!" Hashirama cheered proud of his son accomplish of being able to use the same element as him.

"Then we know what this mean, right brother?" Tobirama question his brother who lost his smile to replace with a serious expression.

"I know and of this moment, I am Minato-kun's sensei. If anyone one is to teach my son to master wood release, while not it be his own father." Returning to his smile as if their was no tension in the room.

"Very well I'm glad that you will be joining as well. What about you Mito-sama will you be teaching young Minato as well?"

The three men look to see Mito deep in thought, a hand under her chin, her beautiful face in a harden stone expression, contemplating her thoughts. She smile seconds later before moving towards Minato to embrace him.

"Of course I wouldn't wish to be left out, as no one is going to lay a finger on my sochi."

The two men smile at the love Mito had for Minato. Hashirama reach into his desk once more pulling out what seems to be a piece of paper.

"Minato?" He called out getting his son's attention, "This piece of paper I hold in my hand is what we call, chakra paper. By channeling your chakra into this we will be able to confirm you nature affinity and how to approach your training.

He held out his hand with the paper for Minato to take. With a pat on his back Minato move towards his father, taking the paper, and following his father's instructions. Channel chakra into the paper.

What happen next threw everyone for a loop

The paper was cut into four separate pieces, The upper left piece turn to solid rock signify a high affinity to earth, the right piece got soggy before turning to water, the third piece on the left caught fire burning the remain of the paper before burning out, and lastly the finally piece crinkled.

Minato didn't know what either of this meant, he look to his father who was thinking over what he just witness. Seeing his son staring at him he offer him a smile. He said.

"Well Minato-kun this is surprising who would have believe that not only do you possess Mokuton, but also four of the five main elements. From what we all saw just now, your two main affinities appear to be earth and water, resulting to use wood release, and fire and lighting seem to be your weaker affinities. Either way I'm still impress." Hashirama smile at the development of his son's growing strength. He then took on a serious expression, he look to see Tobirama and his wife Mito with steel cold expression.

"This is not to leave this room until Minato is able to grab a better hold of his abilites. His secret is to remain hidden as of now this is a S-rank secret." Hashirama exclaim with the look and strength of the Hokage. The two nodded their heads agreeing with the plan. Hashirama's expression became soft as he look at Minato.

"All this aside how about some breakfast? With Tobirama in a hurry to find me and Mito-chan, we never were able to finish breakfast." Everyone besides Minato and Hashirama who rub his head sheepishly, sweat-dropped at the hokage's antics.

Getting up from his desk Hashirama grab Minato and place him on his shoulder the two chattering and laughing as they exited the room. Mito frowned in annoyance at her husband following suit after them. Tobirama shook his head before leaving the room.

Unaware, that some else had heard the entire exchange. Further away at a safe distance, back lean against a tree, sharingan eyes watching with precise accuracy. This person smirk at the new information he acquire from reading the lips of Hashirama and others through his sharingan.

This person was... Madara Uchiha

"Hm... Interesting indeed, Hashirama you are keeping secrets from me now? And I thought we were friends." Madara said in sarcasm retreating further into the forest, erasing his presence.

**(1) Original jutsu idea**


	2. Chapter 2

A Reawakened God

**Just want to put this out now that this chapter and the following chapter will be following Minato's life in the Naruto universe. Chapter 4 and beyond will be in the Sekirei Universe.**

**Just wanted to inform you guys about where the story is heading. Alright enough of me talking let's get on with show.**

**(Four years later) Minato age 9**

"Again!"Madara ordered his student Minato who was standing opposite of him on the other side of clearing, breathing heavily but acquiesce to his Mentor's order.

Seeing Minato nod his head Madara ran through hand-signs at great speed that the human eye couldn't possibly follow, unless aided by a bloodline or Doujutsu.

"**Kanton: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!") **A small fireball flew from Madara towards the unmoving Minato who just finish his own set of hand-signs.

"**Doton: Doryuheki! (Earth Release: Earth-style wall!") **Minato slam his hands on the ground in front of him, and a giant wall made of earth rose to protect him from the fireball.

Sensing movement to right Minato spotted Madara finishing another set of hand-signs. **"Kanton: Ryuem Hoka no Jutsu! Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique!") **Madara inhale the air then exhaling, blowing out several miniaturize fireball dragon-shaped heads speeding towards their target.

Minato show no hesitation to the oncoming Jutsu, he claps his hands towards and giant roots spring from the ground acting as a barrier, shielding Minato from the fireballs. Not wanting to give Madara another chance at attacking, Minato went through a new set of hand-signs before calling, **"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Techinque**!**")**

Since their spar was in a clearing with a lake not too far off. Minato had the advantage of water on his side. The water began to move rapidly and without haste before long a dragon made entirely of water rose high into the sky. It remain still for a few seconds then rush Madara who barely had time to widen his eyes at the speed of the dragon.

An explosion of water follow raining the practice field in heavy rain. It cease raining moments later and Minato remain silent while breathing heavily after using several Jutsu's in a row.

Being a sensor type ninja Minato calm himself to feel out Madara's chakra. Despite being caught unaware nothing this small was enough to bring down Madara Uchiha. Widen his at the movement behind him Minato drew a Kunai from his pouch and turn an almost one hundred and eighty, a Kunai found itself dangerous close to his neck.

Madara with a smirk on face utter, "You lose,"

Minato only smile before turning to wood, revealing a wood clone in it's place.

Widen his eyes at the trick, Madara fail to react to the Kunai now position at his own throat. The kunai travel back to Minato who face was impassive but held a smirk of victory. He calmly spoke to the trapped uchiha. "Sorry sensei... but this victory is mine."

"Is that so..."

A poof of smoke signal a shadow clone being dispel, caught by complete surprise Minato dropped his guard for just a sec. A sec Madara used to get behind his student positioning his kunai closer to Minato's neck drawing blood in the process.

Removing the kunai Minato didn't cringed or voice his pain, he brought a hand to neck putting pressure to stop the bleeding. Madara watch this with an bored look he survey the field they had used for their spar. It was still presentable only a few marred edges here and there but nothing out of the ordinary when it comes to two shinobi sparring. He turn to Minato who by now stop checking his injury to look at his sensei.

"That's enough for today."

"Ha... Sensei did you really have to draw blood there, I'm afraid it will leave a scar." Minato question bringing a hand to check the wound on his neck.

"Next time you should not use a wood clone to catch me off guard I'm merely returning the favor." Madara answer dryly giving his student an annoyed look. The two remain quiet for sometime not speaking a word instead enjoy the beauty of the clearing they were in. It gave off a soothing, calm vibe that brought serenity and peace to master and student.

Clearing his throat and getting Minato's attention turning to see one another Madara spoke, "I didn't know you knew how to create wood clones, Minato? Able to fool me and my Sharingan when active, I saw your exact chakra network in that clone, yet you pull my leg right from under me. Tell me can you make anymore?"

"Well not really I only just learn about wood clones from reading the books my father provided me, and I just started using them at the beginning of the month. I put much work and effort into creating these clones but at the moment I can only create one, anymore drains too much of my chakra leaving me to the point of chakra exhaustion." Through out Minato's explanation Madara was thinking on how to approach this dilemma.

If Minato can create clones made of wood that have the exact chakra network as the original and can fool even the Sharingan, the possibility are endless.

"Your better off going to Hashirama for that, I'm no wood user so don't bother asking me for help."

Minato's sweat dropped at his sensei's way of helping but he does make a point.

"Of course Madara-sensei." Minato bowed before turning to head back to the village, he stop when Madara call him back. Turning to see Madara with his arms cross across his chest with his eyes shut and a smile on his lips.

"Now I don't want to admit this but you did catch me off guard with that clone of yours, so great work you manage to get the jump on me, but don't let it go to head." Madara finish with a scowl but if look closely you could see a smile, a smile a father would give to his son when he accomplish something great. Minato didn't see the smile but share his sensei's praise. "Tomorrow the same time got it brat?"

"Of course Madara-sensei!" Minato beamed he turn around in full sprint back home, leaving a grinning Madara watching the spot he just stood on.

Madara stayed on the training field enjoying the peace and listening to the different animals that inhabited the clearing. He turn to leave but kept his gaze on a tree, partially one that house a spy.

He stared blankly at the tree for several seconds till saying loud enough, "If you two are done; then you should hurry back before Minato gets suspicious." Madara continue his walk out of the clearing before looking over his shoulder, "Unless he's already known but kept his tongue on why his father and uncle are spying on him." With that said Madara left, back at the tree however.

..."Madara how dare he lay a finger on Minato and believes that I'm just going to let him walk away."

Tobirama exclaim trying, but failing to keep his anger under control. Hashirama was with him to prevent Tobirama from losing his cool and attacking Madara, which would lead to a free for all that would destroy half of the village.

"Calm yourself brother attacking Madara will solve nothing." Hashirama said with a calm face his arms cross in front of chest.

"But brother how can you be calm when Madara deliberately attack Minato?"

"...Hm, Tobirama." Hashirama started calmly his voice devoid of emotion, a voice Tobirama has heard his brother use several times during the clan wars era. Tobirama turn to face his brother who's eyes were close and his face didn't show what he was thinking. It brought slight fear to Tobirama, if he were honest with himself this version Hashirama scared Tobirama. It was almost as if staring at the reaper without the robes and scythe but the oppressing aura and killing intent was there.

"While I may not approval of Madara's way of teaching Minato but... do not think I'm not worry for my own son's safely." He open his eyes showing how serious he was, Tobirama sweat dropped at the killing intent his brother was releasing not enough to bring him to knees, but enough to have him feel uncomfortable under the pressure. "Didn't I say four years ago that I wanted Minato to become strong to protect himself?"

"Yes you did but-"

"That's exactly what I said; Tobirama. Minato-kun needs to grow strong in both mind and body, I already knew that the path will not easy, nor did I believe Minato would walk away unscath. I do worry for him dearly, at times during his training I push him to far almost to where he would suffer chakra exhaustion. I believe that he would begin to hate me but instead he tells me not to worry that he would grow stronger to make me proud. It pains me to see him push himself to his limits, but I can't worry constantly for him instead I should encourage him to grow and not baby him. Do you understand, Tobirama?"

Tobirama after hearing Hashirama's explanation could bring himself to say anything so he just nodded his head. Hashirama smile and jump off the branch he was standing on, landing on the ground he turn back to Tobirama. "We better hurrying home before Minato-kun sees his father and uncle were now there to greet him." Hashirama disappear in a swirl of leaves.

Tobirama remain in the tree thinking about what his brother just confess to him.

"Is that why you allow Madara to train Minato those four years ago, brother?" Tobirama hand clawed down on the tree.

**(Flashback)** **Four years ago**

Hashirama along with Tobirama where in Hashirama's office going through paperwork require for the village to trive, course Hashirama didn't want to do it all alone, so he got his brother to help ignoring Tobirama's ire.

The two work at and even pace when a knock was heard from the door.

"Come in." Hashirama call out never once looking up.

The door open, a man wearing a black kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back walk in. The man's face was set in a smirk and said, "So this is what the two Senju brothers have been reduce to how far the great have fallen." Joked Madara.

"_Madara."_ Tobirama said as spitting out the worst venom.

Hashirama greeted the Uchiha with a smile opposite to his brother. "Madara want can I do for you?"

_'Anything to get a break from paperwork is a gift sent from Kami.'_

Ignoring Tobirama to which only anger the Senju more, Madara face his old friend and rival.

"Nothing really I was just bored at the Uchiha compound, I thought about stopping by; happy."

Tobirama narrow his eyes at the Uchiha who only brush his killing intent off.

"Just like old times well glad you stop by, I needed a break from this paperwork anyways." Hashirama laugh, dense to the atmosphere in his office.

Madara place a hand on his hip, relax his stance, still ignoring Tobirama in favor for Hashirama, he said. "Actually and I know this for a fact, but I hear your son, Minato is looking for an instructor for fire and lighting release."

That was the last straw for Tobirama, preparing hand-signs but was stop by Hashirama who level a glare at his brother. A glare Hashirama normally only uses when Tobirama is going too far like right now. Tobirama cancel his Jutsu but glare heatedly at Madara who again brush it away.

Hashirama with his arms on his desk and fingers intertwine look towards Madara who's stance showed that he was bored but if look closely could see he was ready to fight at any given moment.

"Madara," He started off, "I won't ask on how you know this as this is a S-rank secret punishable by death. But knowing who you are I won't indulge any further. So I ask, would you be willing to train Minato?"

"Brother! You can't be serious-"

"Tobirama," He flinch at how casually his name was called. "Minato is my son, do not tell me what is good for him and what is not. I advise you keep your peace unless said to Understand?" He finish with the same glare as before. Tobirama wanted to continue but the glare his brother was using took away any courage he had to continue. He nodded his head and stood off to the side. Madara watched all this with a smirk and a hidden glee in his eyes at watching the stoic Senju being brought down a peg.

"Well when you put it like that I guess I could move my schedule around to fit you in." He said

"Perfect come by later and I'll give you your dates and times." Hashirama said with a smile, Madara nodded his head he moved to leave but not without looking at Tobirama with a smirk, that anger the him even more.

Once the door to the office closed Tobirama could no longer keep silent with a grunt of anger he turn to his brother who was watching the door to his office.

"Brother how could you allow someone like Madara anywhere near Minato let alone train him. Explain yourself?" Tobirama couldn't sallow the fact that his brother, the Hokage would allow his son to receive training from Madara, surely there are others who quantify just the same.

Hashirama remain silent as he continue to watch the door, "Tobirama," He exhale the breath he was holding he look at his brother who was staring back awaiting an answer.

"I'm allowing Madara to train Minato because Madara alone is the village's best fire user, and no doubt he has knows some lighting Jutsu's as well. Seeing as some members of the Uchiha clan know both fire and lighting release." He look at Tobirama to see he was following along.

Tobirama remain stoic and calm but was understanding his brother's reasons but it didn't me he had to like it. He kept this to himself seeing as he was walking on thin ice.

"Madara is the perfect instructor to teach Minato fire and lighting and is someone I can trust, he won't go telling this to everyone he meets." Tobirama grunted with a scowl but stayed silent. "Give him a chance Tobirama. Not for me, but for Minato. Imagine how strong he will become with him using all his elements. He will be taught to perfection and nothing will be left out."

Tobirama said nothing, he couldn't, he himself wants Minato to grow strong and one day surpass him and his brother. So even if he can't stand the sight and voice of Madara. He will try for his grandson Minato.

"As much as I despises Madara and the Uchiha clan I won't destroy the opportunity for Minato to learn and train all his elements. Very well brother I'll accept your reasoning, but good luck explaining this Mito-sama without her permission." That said, Tobirama disappear in a swirl of water leaving the carpet he was standing on drench.

Hashirama grew a tick mark on his forehead, "Could he not have done that outside?" Remembering to mail Tobirama the bill he went back to finishing his paperwork.

**(End of Flashback)**

**xox**

Arriving back at his family's compound opening the gate and walking in, admiring the beauty of nature that his compound was covered in due to his father Hashirama. Arriving at last at the front door, taking out his key, putting it in the lock and unlocking and opening the door. As soon as his feet enter he was attack at the waist by a pair of tiny arms wrapping themselves tightly.

"Nii-san!" The little boy said enjoying the warmth of his brother.

"Heh, hey Ussi." The boy named Ussi, Minato's little brother. Look up at his brother with a huge smile releasing his hold on his brother.

"Hey nii-san, can you help me with my shuriken training today?" Ussi beamed at his older brother with an infectious smile and pleading eyes."

"Sure thing little brother, I'm done with my own training today so I'm free. Let's head out back." Ussi nodded his head glad his brother said yes.

The two brothers grab their shoes and moved to the backyard when their mother Mito call behind them.

Turning Minato saw his mother and his two-year old baby sister, Miya holding her mother's hand.

Miya is the last of the Senju siblings and Hashirama and Mito's only daughter. Born two years ago she share all of her mother's features, including her red hair.

"If you two are going out to practice be sure to be on time for dinner, ok?" Mito said.

The two nodded their heads and left, Minato sent one last look at his sister who wave her small hand goodbye. Minato wave back following his younger brother outside.

**xox**

"Ok listen and watch closely, Ussi, I'm going to show you how you can score many points in throwing shurikens. Got it?" Minato look towards the sidelines where Ussi was standing watching intently.

"Got it nii-san!"

Minato smile once and turn back to face the training dummies that were on the opposite side of the field. He calm his breathing and threw, the sound of wood clucking as he score his hits.

Ten shurikens, seven hits with three being instant kills and only three misses.

Minato smile at his accomplish but didn't boast, he wasn't the type of person to boast his winnings.

He turn back to see Ussi running up too him, "Nii-san that was great how did you get so good?"

Minato sheepishly rub head and answer, "I'm not that great little brother average or normal is the word I would use."

Ussi shook his head, "No nii-san you were perfect you should not doubt yourself."

Minato laugh sheepishly agreeing with his brother, he rub Ussi's head in thanks, who smiled in joy.

"Alright enough about me your turn." Minato move to the side as Ussi took the position his brother was momentarily. He calm his breathing and fixed his stance once he good he release.

Four hits in the chest, one in right lung, and five misses.

Ussi groan in disappointment at compare to his brother. He look up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't give up, I was the same when I was your age. I was disappointed at my failures but I didn't not let that stop me, so I kept practicing and practicing slowly getting better, and I still am. You understand Ussi never give up and keep trying." Ussi nodded his head fully understanding his brother he ready his throw and threw missing too much to the left.

"Here let fix your stance." Minato helped Ussi in his stance and how to throw his shuriken properly. Once done he stood back and motion for Ussi to try. Refocus, breathing at a steady pace, feet shoulder lenth apart, his target in sight, breathing in and out and release.

Six hits with two being instant kills to the heart and neck, and only four misses.

"Nii-san, nii-san! Did you see that?" Ussi called pointing at the dummy filled with shurikens. Minato smile and clap for Ussi, just like when I first got a high score, he thought thinking back when he first threw.

Walking over he patted Ussi on the back, smiling at his younger brother. "You did great little brother, hey with a little more practice you'll surpass me and one day even dad." The two brothers talked for the rest of the evening on improving their throwing skills until being call for dunner.

**xox**

The Senju family of five sat at the table enjoying the food Mito prepare for the evening, Miya was being fed by Mito, Hashirama coversing with his wife and helping from time to time, and lastly the two brothers talked among themselves about their day and such.

"So Minato how was training today with Madara?" Hashirama asked his son who thought back to today's training session.

"It was good I'm getting much better at lasting longer against him, today I almost had him but he got me with a clone. Minato left out purposely on how he nearly won his victory. Minato had a great deal of respect for Madara after training under him for four years. So, to save Madara the embarrassment of being fool by a clone he left that part out.

"Oh Madara almost losing in spar, how did that happen?"

"He underestimate me when my guard was down." He said cooly watching his parents buy it.

"Hmph, form the times I spoke with Madara I knew his arrogance would be the death of him." Mito said in a regal tone and a posture saying I was right.

Hashirama sheepishly laugh at his wife's tone towards Madara. Hashirama had no grudge or general hatred for Madara, as always since they were children the two always saw each other as rivals.

Tobirama however; hated Madara and the Uchiha clan, so nothing new there.

Mito he doesn't know what she thinks of the head of the Uchiha clan but odds are she hates him in a way, or just doesn't like him.

"Ah, before I forget, Minato!" Hashirama call his son getting his attention, "I took the liberty to signing you up for the Ninja academy. You start next week, what do you think?"

"Awe but dad I don't want to go, what about my training with you, mom, uncle, and Madara-sensei?"

Hashirama and Mito knew of Minato's respect and likeness towards the elder Uchiha, besides being his sensei Minato sees Madara as a close friend.

"But Minato-kun if you do not attend then, Karuse would have no one to play with." Mito said with a knowing smile.

**By the way Karuse means Raven in Japanese, I forget to mention this in the previous chapter**.

Minato instantly perk up at the name of his best friend. Since first meeting the Uchiha siblings four years ago, the three have built an unbreakable bond.

Karuse and Minato were the closes of friends, always playing games like 'ninja' trying to one up the other in various challenges being rivals they were, and training together to hone and better their skills to when they become Shinobi themselves. The two were almost like brothers

Ayame was always found with these two playing alongside them and cheering on the sidelines when it came to the challenges the two would compete in. When she was not around her brother and Minato she was at home training under her mother, who accepted Ayame as a student when her daughter came to her wanting training so she may catch up to her brother and Minato. Ayame's releationship with Minato is a bit different from her past self. When it came to Minato, Ayame would blush red and somethings stutter but nothing serious. She would become shy around him and at times try to talk to him alone when her brother wasn't around. Ayame to her parents seem in love with Minato, but Ayame herself doesn't know too much on love but has reveal to her brother Karuse that she does have a crush on Minato.

"Karuse is going to the academy as well! That's great I can't wait to see him there." Minato shouted in excitement his previous sulking gone.

"So does this mean?" Hashirama and Mito asked timely

"Of course I'm going." Minato was ecstatic at the news, he could continue his training alongside Karuse which was a win-win.

"Eh, tou-san, what about be me? I want to go to the academy too with nii-san." Ussi pouted trying to win his father to allow him to go.

He felt a hand brush up against his shoulder, looking back at the brief smile of his brother. "Sorry little brother but you're still to young to be enroll in the academy with me." Ussi frown at the rejection, But.

"But I'll promise to save you my spot for when it's your time." Minato brush his brother's hair in a friendly manner showing he meant every word. Ussi smile at his older brother with a nod and return back to his supper.

Hashirama and Mito smile breifly, but fondly at the interaction between the two brothers. Yes their relationship will grow greatly in the years to come.

"Minato-kun how are your studies coming along? I hope you have not been neglecting my tutoring, have you?" Mito asked with a kind smile but if look closely you could see a barely visible dark aura hovering around her form. Minato visibly shudder but reply.

"O-Of course kaa-san, I have been working hard all the lessons you, tou-san, uncle Tobirama, and Madara-sensei I have not been slacking off I swear." Minato as well as Hashirama feared Mito when she's _displease_ she is like an entirely different person that you just can' t say no to.

These past four years have done wonders for Minato. Training under four legendary Shinobi in their own right was a blessing that anyone would kill to be in his position.

Before starting Minato's training in wood style, Hashirama wanted to get a better understanding on Minato's own Mokuton bloodline he was mostly intrigue if his bloodline was past on to his progeny if Minato ever choose to have any. If the results are positive than rebuilting the Senju clan would be much easier.

Mito and Tobirama tagged along, curious as well about Minato's condition. When given the proper test and check as would any doctor visit, it was reveal through Minato's blood-work that his Mokuton was far greater than Hashirama's version. In fact Minato had the perfect Mokuton bloodline. Translated as Minato had the full power of nature at his beck and call. Trees, plants, flowers, vines, thorns, all of nature in his hand, and he had full control. Hashirama version of Mokuton was no where similar as he could only use wood and that was not even complete. Minato however had the complete version of Mokuton

The next Revelation reveal that should Minato have children in the future they will be born with his the perfect Mokuton bloodline.

From there training pick up with Hashirama training Minato in better controlling his Mokuton bloodline by practicing on growing several plants from birth to maturity. The exercise work wonders as Minato could grow five plants at once at not feel fatigue. His training only increase in difficulty as time progress but Minato never back down or voice his complains. He kept pushing higher up until reaching heights he prefer.

Training with his uncle Tobirama was much different than with his father. As Hashirama like to spar on land, his brother prefer the water. Training began with Tobirama testing Minato's chakra control on standing on water for long periods of time. Next followed Tobirama showing Minato how to perform Jutsu's, while maintaining your balance above the water. Minato fell in and was soak to the bone but he always return with determined eyes and the desire to accomplish his given task. The two as well bonded during their time as Master and student as well as uncle and nephew.

Mito's training was actually off the field most of the time she still would have her lesson outside if require. Mito's focus was to improve the mind being an Uzumaki and a seal master in her own right, when it came to she was bless with a great talent in creating, reading, and using seals for battle or everyday life. Mito as well showed off her chakra chains to Minato who threw training and reading the scrolls his mother gave him before hand. Minato is a proud user of chakra chains. With this new discovering training resume as normal; however chakra chain practice was now a subject that was to be learned and completed.

Finally Madara's training, Mito was not all to thrill with Madara training Minato, nor was she in any better mood when her husband gave the go without asking for her opinion. Of course she remember the talk Hashirama gave of protecting Minato from all dangers, she soon gave in but didn't make Hashirama life for not informing her any easier. Madara was a slave driver no need to beat around the bush as Madara was brusque in everything he does. He was strict and showed no mercy no matter the occasion, still Minato refuse to back down from the tyrant known as Madara Uchiha. In the weeks that followed Madara respect for Minato grew as their training continued, at times Madara would show a much softer side towards Minato, he no longer would beat him down if he failed at any of the exercises, or lose in spars. Of course he still had an image to maintain so it wasn't always an easy day.

But he got through to Madara and that's all that matter to Minato.

Dinner continue with everyone talking amongst themselves to each other, not long after everyone retreated to their rooms. Having said good night to his family Minato close his door and got into bed, he was asleep within two minute.

**xox**

Minato awoken to the night skies of his inner world. Before him was a lake large as the open clearing he was currently in, crystal-clear water and the light of the white full moon shine down upon the water's reflection. Lush, green grass, rocks as tall as humans littered the clearing, and a medieval European castle could be seen further to left from the distance he was standing now.

His thoughts were stop, when he felt two bodies crash into him with arms circling around his waist tightly.

"You're back!" Shouted two overjoyed voices belonging to two young girls.\

Minato look down at the two girls hugging his waist he smile warmly, as he brush through their long respective hair. The girl to his right had long black hair dark as night that reach to the small of her back, she wore a white fitting sundress, the second girl had gray ash hair that stop at the back of her neck, wearing a gray kimono tied together with a black obi.

"I'm back Amaterasu-chan, Tsukuyomi-chan." Minato spoke fondly to the young girls who were his zanpokuto spirits.

**(Flashback)**

A seven year Minato entered his inner world after falling asleep to rest himself, after another long day of training. He created this space one day when mediate, he awoke in his mind which was empty to say the least, but it didn't take long for Minato to remodel what would later be known as his inner world. He would come here to relax and ease his body and soul after a long day. He would lie down in the grass and watch clouds as they past by, or count the stars in the night sky.

He lied down on a hill overlooking the lake, under the shade the tree on the hill, provided for him. This very spot was Minato's hang out spot when coming to his inner world. Here he would come to relax, and rest when nothing in particular came to mind. With a stretch and a yawn, Minato lied his head down and close his eyes drifting off to sleep. Then the sound of feet hitting grass was heard and a voice spoke. "He's asleep, perfect just as plan." An alluring, older voice belonging to a female was heard.

"Finally, I was beginning to think he never hear us." Spoke another voice of the same tone.

Now we wait, the two thought as they watch the sleeping Minato.

Later Minato began to awake to find his head on something soft more comfortable than the grass.

"You're awake at last." The same voice from before spoke, Minato look up to see his head was now lying on this woman's lap who was looking at him fondly with a beautiful smile that describe her beauty, a hand was softly stroking his cheeks in comfort.

The women was a goddess in terms of beauty, she had long midnight-black hair that reached her back, coal-gray eyes, she was wearing a white kimono made of the finest silk with red trims and coloring tied together by a red obi in a ribbon that hug her waist showing off her curves. The kimono hug her form tightly against her ample bust and showed off her curves, and for her feet she was barefooted.

Minato said nothing as his young mind shut down from this mysterious woman's, no goddess in human form beauty. He then sense someone else nearby turning away from the woman who had his head on her lap, he look to his left to see the other he sense was another woman looking at the moon.

The moon shine brightly on the land increasing the beauty of the woman who by not being under the shade of the tree, glowed with light. This woman as well was a goddess with ash-gray hair that fell to her upper back, and black eyes. This woman like her counterpart was endowed with ample breast and hourglass figure, her clothing consist of a gray yukata tied together by a black obi finish in a ribbon, she as well is barefooted.

Noticing someone's stare she turn to greet Minato with a warm smile, "Good morning Minato-kun." She greeted though it was not morning but he went along with her.

"Hello not that I don't enjoy your company but who are you two?" Minato was confuse, this was his inner world as no one but him was allow access.

The women behind Minato moved to stand up, Minato knowing ahead stood as well already missing the comfort. She move to sit on his right, while the second woman remain on his left, with Minato being the middle. The woman with black hair spoke first.

"Minato." How did she know his name he ask himself, "Before we explain on who we are I believe we should introduce our selfs first." The two look at one another and nodded the woman with black hair started.

"My name is ….. did you hear that clearly?"

Minato believe he heard silence when she said her name, but he heard her perfectly as if she whisper it in his ear. Before Minato could reply the woman with gray hair spoke next.

"And my name Minato-san is …... Did you get that or should I repeat again?"

Again there it was, he believe something was stopping him from hearing their names, but he heard it as if he heard it a million times.

He stayed quiet pondering his thoughts the two woman frown when he didn't answer.

"Perhaps he is not able to hear us yet as we had hoped-"

" Amaterasu" He pointed at the woman in white. "Tsukuyomi" He then pointed to the woman in the gray kimono.

Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi both sigh in relief, he could hear them so now they can begin.

"Yes Minato-kun you were listening we believe when you didn't answer us that you couldn't hear our names." Amaterasu smile at her wielder, a boy of eight years was able to hear her name the first time she said it. He has great power indeed she said.

Tsukuyomi was calm outside but inside she was ecstatic, Minato was only eight and they didn't expect him to hear their names so early, they believe when Minato became a teen or a young adult that he would unlock their power. But everything now changes as his training can begin sooner than later.

Amaterasu garner his attention once more now was the time to reveal who they were. "Minato-kun we didn't predict that you would accept us this early as you are still young and your power is still growing." Minato wanted to say something but both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi held his hands in theirs with pleading smiles. What ever Minato wanted to say died in his throat, he sat back, enjoying the warmth their hands who were soft brought him. He nodded for Amaterasu to continue she nodded and pick off from where she stop.

"What I mean is that since your young your powers would still need to grow before you can properly accept us." Amaterasu look to Tsukuyomi who nodded.

"But since you are now able to hear us perfectly, it's only right that you accept us, right Minato-kun?"

Minato was confuse he two drop-dead beauty's where asking almost pleading with him to accept them.

"Uh..." Minato couldn't say anything as the two woman came closer taking in his scent. Although in his early youth, Minato was no stranger to girls charms, but these two who appear out of thin air, introduce themselves believing he would not hear them to pleading like dogs who wants a treat. He could no longer keep it together this was plain torture to him. He cleared his throat and said.

"Accept you for what I don't know what you want."

The two look at him with love in their eyes as they both said, "We wish for our master to accept us as his." They said in unison. Now this can be translated in many other ways but Minato decided to sense their strengths. Earlier he sense something from these two, power, and not just any power like chakra.

No, these two were filled of a strange power that he couldn't sense properly, nor get a read on their strengths. So that must mean.

"You want me to accept you and your power."

He said it clearly, straight and too the point no beating around the bush or lies needed. The two look back at each other and then at Minato they lean close to him and peck his cheeks with a kiss, Amaterasu on the left and Tsukuyomi on the right, Minato blush at the contact. Soon the two pull back leaving a young Senju heir blushing.

"That is exactly what we what, you see Minato Amaterasu and I are not human we're zanpakuto spirits, we're your zanpatako. Tsukuyomi said, Amaterasu pick up next.

"Tsukuyomi is right, we are not humans, we are the spirits that reside within your zanpakuto." Amaterasu finish.

"What exactly is a zanpoutako?" Minato asked.

"A zanpoutako is a weapon created by you as it's a part of you.. Tsukuyomi and myself reside within to loan you our strength." Minato was finally understanding what they wanted from him. Due to him having much larger chakra coils he possess far more chakra now then any normal shinobi, thus Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi revealing themselves early to him because of this. And now they wish to seal this with him accepting them and their strength.

Breathing deeply Minato said, "Very well what must I do to properly accept you both?"

The two goddess smile with Tsukuyomi saying, "Just repeat what I say Minato-kun."

She said once, twice to ensure he heard it correctly. Minato thought it over in his head, nodding his head, cleared his throat and...

"Burn this world to ash, and blind them with your endless illusions , Tsukoterasu!" As soon as the phrase was utter, and explosion of power was release, in the epicenter was Minato. Two minutes past when the pillar of power stop the pressure was lifted, Minato showed no changes as he was the cause of that explosion, however in his right hand which sport a black glove that reach his elbow held firmly was a katana.

A katana of stainless-steel sharp as the wind, the guard was black in the shape of a ten-wheel pinwheel, the hilt was wrap in black with red diamonds. This was Minato's zanpakuto Tsukoterasu!

Minato look at the Katana that was his zanpakuto he gave the sword a few practice swings before turning to face the two goddess with a smile.

"Ok now that I've fully accepted you two... what happens now?" Tsukuyomi spoke first as she look at Minato with a smile of her own.

"Now your training begins, every night after falling asleep you are to come here so we continue from where we left off. It will take time to adept to using your zanpakuto as it uses a different energy that you have yet to awaken."

"Plus since time moves more slowly here than it does outside you can get weeks of training in just a few short hours, and the side affects that come with using your zanpakuto will be explain later, but can be use with less damage." Amaterasu finish explaining to Minato whom nodded at his zanpakuto spirits turned senseis.

"Great we can get started as soon as possible but I have a favor to ask, can you two some how change your appearance, I find it weird this way as I'm eight.

The two goddess nodded at his logic, the two soon cover themselves in a bright light that envelop their forms from head to toe. When the light died down there standing where they were was Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, the same age as Minato with same hair styles, their kimonos where replace with sundress that fell to their knees. In other words they were still beautiful.

"Better?" The two asked their voices now that of a eight year girl.

"Better." He reply with a brief smile, a new start began now.

**(End Flashback)**

The three kids were found relaxing under the same tree on the hill, overlooking the lake that they first met. Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi snuggle into Minato drawing in his scent, enjoying the warmth his body provided for them.

"Ah, girls aren't we suppose to pick up on my training?" Though Minato was enjoying the two girls pressing themselves against him, he wanted to pick up from yesterday, only two weeks since he first accepted Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. He now knew three of his zanpakuto's attacks and he really wanted to get started.

"Hm... five more minutes." Tsukuyomi said as she drew herself closer to Minato. Amaterasu on Minato's right side followed sue.

"Yeah Minato-kun just wait a few minutes, we have all night." Amaterasu giggles as she and Tsukuymoi laid with their Minato-kun.

Minato could only sigh as he try to get comfortable, this may take some time, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

**xox**

Two weeks went by fast for the Senju family, Minato's first day of going to the ninja academy had finally arrive. Of course as his parents had told him, Karuse was there in attendance well along with his parents and sister Ayame to see him off.

The three years the two spend at the academy were nothing special just your average history lessons, and training exercises. The two had become quite popular among their fellow classmates but again they didn't care much about popularity, only to better themselves as shinobis.

When their final day of their three years came, on their final exams they finish among the Top ten where they easily could have taken one and two, but no need to show off.

When it came to team placement Minato, Karuse, and another student made up team eight with their sensei being Ichigo, Karuse's father, who was Joinun before retiring.

The newly birth team eight quickly made a name for themselves within a few short weeks after their formation. Team eight under Ichigo Uchiha underwent missions namely dealing with stealth, delivery, and escorts all outside the safety of the village. When Tobirama brought this to Hashirama, his only response was that Minato wasn't no longer a child.

Within six months team eight had completed a total of a one hundred missions. 70 C- rank, 20 B- rank,

8 A-rank, and 2 S- rank. To which hearing this accomplish done by a team of genin was unheard of.

Two weeks after Minato and Karuse were promoted to Chunin after dealing with a small army of bandits who were causing trouble with surrounding villages in hopes of raising an army.

A Celebration was thrown for the two to congratulate them on their hard work. Minato was given several gifts from his sensei's. From his father and uncle he was given a set of his own armor much similar to their own. From his mother she gave him scrolls to practice Fuinjutsu seeing how much he took to seals, and finally from Madara who gifted Minato with his own Gunbai. With a dark navy blue color with three red tomes on either side of the fan, all connect to a chain on his arm.

With new ranks, meant more work, but double the rewards. The two friends look forward to this with no shred of fear. Age thirteen the two had officially made themselves known through the Bingo book

But Minato wasn't not only one, Ussi Minato's younger brother, who wanting to follow his brother footsteps join the ninja academy, Miya not wanting to be left behind, seek training from her mother. Miya at a young age showed a great talent in medical Jutsu and like her mother and brother Minato had a knack for creating seals no matter what difficulty.

But an unfortunate event soon took place that left Minato speechless. Madara Uchiha had defect from Konoha. He ask his father for an explanation on why his sensei left he was never given a straight answer.

Later Hashirama leaves to deal with Madara who through a message sent by the Uchiha to come to the border of Hi no Kuni alone. Of course many had tried to accompany him in case of it being a trap, but was ignore by the elder senju.

Days later news reach Konoha of Madara's _death_ at the hands of Hashirama. Minato shocked by the news of his sensei's death lock himself away. He wasn't overly upset but was stricken with grief from hearing his sensei who he had come to see as a grandfather pass away. Minato grief for almost a week before resuming his shinobi career.

A month later Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage pass away from an illness. The entire village grief for their fallen hokage and hero. The village morn for weeks in respect for their leader and the family he left behind. Mito, a widower and her children were sullen by Hashirama departure. When it came time to bury the body, Ussi and Miya were filled with despair at the lost of their father at such a young age. They sought comfort in their older brother Minato who didn't show his feelings but was sad none the less.

Tobirama, Hashirama's brother took over as Hokage after his brother's passing. Life had taken a new turn but everyone continued pushing forward and not look back into the past.

Three years later, Minato age sixteen along with his best friend Karuse swore a pact of brotherhood. The two displayed a close friendship at such a young age when they were children, when they became shinobi there was none who had better understanding and teamwork than the Senju and Uchiha duo. Yes the two being friends brought much disdain from their fellow clan members, but the two could care less on what others thought of them. So over a cup of sake under a Sakura tree grown in the Senju compound by Minato the two became sworn brothers.

Four years later the land begins to become unstable as rival villages sought to increase their territories, other problems became known as the regions became more unstable, and rumors were circling that war was coming. Finally after a month of backwards and forwards. The first world war was declared.

Tobirama had taken every precaution to keep his village out of fighting by increasing patrols around the village, increasing defenses on the outer wall, and increasing guard patrols near the gates to prevent any enemy shinobi from entering under disguise. But it was only a matter of time before Konoha was drag into the fighting.

Minato and Karuse now Jonin having pass the require exams were few of many young shinobi who were call into service. Most had yet become twenty or even reach twenty-five and are now in a war were they will surely not come home from. Also due to their rank as well as the skills displayed to lead

Minato and Karuse were given Commander ranks for the duration of the war, they were asked to lead a number of troops on separate fronts.

Saying their goodbyes to each other their families, the two brothers were off to war.

Two years into the fighting, and Konoha had gain several victories over the other nations having the upper hand. Konoha had capture several villages from both Iwa and Suna putting them within striking distance of said villages.

Through everyone's successful efforts the war was soon reaching it's end, but it was too soon to announce victory. On a related note, Karuse using Guerrilla warfare has been leading his troops through hit and run attacks to weaken enemy positions before attacking with coordinate tactics to catch them off guard. The enemy mention that Karuse had the eyes of a hawk seeing how he never miss a single detail when planning his attacks, it was almost as if he knew their next move before they ever moved.

Granting him the nickname, 'The Uchiha hawk.'

Minato receive a similar nickname but through his ferocious attack patterns of leading his men like a pack of wolves. Earning the name, 'The Senju wolf.'

Having receive a message by messenger hawk to return back to Konoha by order of the hokage, Minato hurried back eager to see on what his uncle wanted from him.

**xox**

"Come in." Tobirama never looking up from his paperwork. The doors open to reveal a nineteen year old Minato Senju. He had messy-black hair, gray eyes, and a handsome face. He was wearing a black T-shirt, over that was single piece of gray leather armor to protect his chest, all under a white-grayish hoodie with 'Senju Wolf' in kanji, vertical in blue. For pants he wore black pants that were thigh around his hips but slightly open at his ankles, and black ninja sandals.

"Commander Senju Minato reporting in Hokage-sama!" Minato stood back straight as he face his hokage, uncle or not. He did the same when his father was still alive, so he shows the same respect to his uncle.

"Their is no need to be so formal with me Minato, I'm your uncle after all just treat me like you normally would." Tobirama said pushing his work to the side.

"I can't do that Hokage-sama, as you are my village's leader and commanding officer, I must show you the upmost respect." Tobirama chuckle openly, of course, the only way for Minato to stop was to order him to.

"As your hokage I order you to answer me as your uncle, rather than your leader." Tobirama said as he stood from his desk.

"Hai, Oji (Uncle)." The two embrace each other happy about the others safety and good health. The two soon move away from each other, Tobirama took this time to look Minato over.

"You sure have grown Minato." You could hear how proud Tobirama was of Minato, seeing how his brother pass away years ago. Tobirama was proud to see his grandson had become a fine young man.

"Now lets get to the reason on why I call you hear Minato." Tobirama said as he entered hokage mode. Minato only nodded following his uncle to his desk.

The two sat down with Tobirama putting his arms on the desk, his fingers lace together, his eyes close as he thought what to say. "

"Minato I called you here to give you a new assignment as of now you are being redeploy." He reach into his desk to pull out a scroll before handing it off to Minato.

Minato look the scroll over but never opening it, he had a long ride back so why not wait, "Then by order hokage-sama, I'll take my leave." Minato stood from his seat, bowed his head and move to the door before hearing his uncle to wait.

"I wasn't done Minato, sit." He said in monotone, Minato understood when his uncle speaks this way he listens, no questions asked.

Moving back to his seat and sitting down Tobirama continued, "The other reason I call you was to inform you that I will be joining the war here and now."

The news didn't surprise Minato in anyway having already fought the Iwa kage in more than one dance, he wasn't surprise but was still concern for his uncle well-being.

"Will you be accompanied by anyone else uncle?" He asked

"No need to worry Minato, I will be accompanied by my genin team." Minato remembered that before his death. Hashirama and Tobirama were sensei's to a team of genin Minato had never met the teens before so he didn't know what they look like, only from hearing their names when his father and uncle talk about them.

"Are you sure they are enough? I could still join if you wish?" Minato didn't doubt the genin under his uncle's care. But their was something off about this that Minato couldn't help but voice his concerns.

Tobirama chuckle softly hearing his nephew's concern for his well being, it touch him that he cared for him greatly. "I'll be fine Minato you just make sure to come back yourself, I don't even what to image what Mito-sama would do if you are killed, kami knows she was against you joining in the first place."

Tobirama shudder at the memory and any future predicaments that may occur if Minato dies.

Minato smiled a small smile, he got up from his seat, his messy black hair shadowing his eyes from view. Reaching the door he slowly look back at his uncle, his eyes still hidden, he grinned and uttered,

"You just make sure you come home in one piece old man." He left without another word.

Now normally Tobirama wouldn't let this go, but seeing how they are in a war, he would let it slide. Just this once.

**xox**

Disaster that was the word appropriate for the image that was being seen, carters littered the battlefield left and right, kunai knifes were scatter across the area either cover in blood or broken. The landscape looked as if bombs had hail from the sky destroying all in their paths.

The smell of blood was very heavy in the air as you could hear the moans of dying ninja or someone in a extreme amount of pain, screaming at the top of their lungs for help. Some begging for the pain to stop by putting an end to their misery.

In the distance the sound of steel against steel could be heard, the distinctive 'clang' sound was heard all around as the roars and yells of ninja fighting against one another were heard as the fighting continue.

Bodies upon bodies fell every second. When one cut down his target he would cross blades with another right away leading to his death. It was like a drill army sergeant was directing the battle with everyone finding a partner, if you kill your partner another takes his place just as fast, never allowing the victor to breath which leads to him being kill and the cycle goes on and on. (Don't ask just go with)

Kunai's and Shurikens were throw around at each like Frisbee, if those Frisbee didn't come with death if caught. Swords were drawn slashing and cutting away at any who was foolish to stop them. Jutsus were fired one another weather you were friend or foe, it was hard to confirm who was the enemy with an early morning fog concealing most of the battlefield.

One solider was limping as fast as his injured legs could carry him, he fell flat on his face from tripping over a rock he didn't see, Terrify the man only had enough time to look back to see his pursuer had caught up to him, sword in hand, the man jump high into the air as gravity aided his decent.

"Time to die Konoha scum!" The injured konoha shinobi only raise his arms in last attempt to save himself. He close his eyes waiting for death's sweet embrace. He heard a groan from his would-be killer and a body landing on the ground, the man open his eyes to see his commander Minato Senju standing with gunbai in hand. He sheathed his gunbai on his back before turning around to help his wounded fellow solider

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern as he place the man's arm around his shoulder helping him to stand.

"I'm fine Commander, this." He gesture his injured leg, "Is just a flesh wound I have had most." He exclaim, wincing out the small jolts of pain.

"I believe you but you should still get that leg look at." He replied as they reach a small battalion of konoha shinobis. One came over to assist Minato by taking the injured man from him.

"Thank you Commander you have save this life, this life is in your debt." The man bowed his head in thanks. Minato waved it off.

"It's my job to lead and protect you men so you may all return home safe, I'm just doing job." His response was.

An explosion of dust and earth shook the battlefield, Minato turn to see what was next, this battle had been going since five this morning, now around eight am, and their was still no end to Iwa's reinforcements.

The dust clear to show a man dress in armor wielding a halberd, a bored look on his face as he stare the young Senju in the eye. Minato return the stare, knowing of whats coming he turn to his left spying his subordinate who stared back.

"Lieutenant ordered all the men to fall back, have all able men to cover the retreat as we evacuate the wounded." Minato ordered cooly his gaze never leaving the man's.

"But sir what about you?" The lieutenant asked his commanding officer.

"That's simple," He turn to face his men offering an eye smile, "I'll be covering your retreat as you all withdraw to the main camp. Now go!" The men all nodded and moved to help any wounded as those who could still fight slowed the pursuing Iwa shinobis.

Minato look back at the man with an determine stare. The man only grinned he admired the courage he possess for standing against him.

"Hm seeing how you don't have an ounce of fear from looking at me must means you have some skill.

You will make it worth my time right?" Minato said nothing only wordlessly calling his zanpakuto releasing it's shikai. He wince from the pain his eyes were suffering from summoning Tsukoterasu.

The two stared each other off daring the other to move first, Lu bu soon grew tired of waiting and charged full spirit. Minato was having trouble with his sight but manage to raise his sword to block, The force behind the attack was enough to break any defense, Minato however suffered worst when Madara Uchiha is your sensei.

The two continue trading blows with Lu bu trying to slice Minato in half with wild, powerful, and precise strikes. Minato currently focus on defense but work in counters when they offered themselves.

Metal against metal, shock waves shook the earth at the power the two warriors possess, other battles happening else where stop to feel the peerless might these two had.

Aiming to decapitate his opponent Lu bu push Minato back with an underhand slash, and with great strength raise his halberd to slice Minato head clean off. Minato sense the incoming attack rather than block and risk more damage he jump back enough for the blade to miss. Seeing an opportunity he charge with his sword poise to stab through Lu bu's undefended mid-section. Withdrawing his halberd back using the pole he block Minato's sword. He push Minato back and deliver another underhand slash cutting through Minato's defense, wounding him. Seeing his guard drop Lu bu raise his halberd high, the sun reflecting on the steel of the blade. He slash diagonal cutting through again, more blood exited the wound pooling along the ground leaving a puddle of red.

Seeing the light leave Minato's eyes brought boredom to Lu bu, "Just another rat who talked big, partiatic is there no one who can give me a challenge?!"

"Careful what you wish for it may just come true." Lu bu quickly turn around recognize the voice as the insect he just cut down. Appearing behind him was Minato, fine with no injuries, his zanpakuto was covered in black flames.

"Flame control sword!" Both hands on the handle of his sword he slash horizontally the flames release in an crescent arc as it sail towards Lu bu.

Unimpressed Lu bu slash clean through the flames as they died out harmlessly. Lu bu fixed his gaze on where Minato last stood seeing no sign of the Senju anywhere. Gripping his halberd enough to draw blood Lu bu look back to where the konoha shinobi retreated to. He 'hmm' in response before turning back spying Iwa shinobi scatter through out the battlefield, all looking back at him with fear in their eyes.

Lu bu look over his shoulder once more before turning his attention to the Iwa shinobi who still remain frozen in fear.

"Ha! Those Konoha shinobi are nothing but cowards, I hope you Iwa shinobi can keep me interest far more than they could." Spinning his halberd around before falling to his side, Lu bu release a loud roar and charge.

The sounds flesh, blood, and screams of the dying could be heard as no mercy was shown to anyone foolish enough to stand against Lu bu.

**xox**

Arriving back at their main camp, Minato was awarded with sounds, moans, and groans of injured and dying shinobi. These past few days have been really taxing on the konoha forces Most of the defensive force were wounded and those who can fight barely made up eight hundred compare to the two thousand able troops Minato had command of when he first arrive.

Opening the flaps to the tent that made up HQ Minato move towards the table where all the other officers were going over strategies.

"The commander has return!" Everyone saluted Minato who wave them off, finding himself at the head of the table he began asking around for information.

"What's are current condition?"

"Things are not looking good for our force Commander. We have lost more men this past week, than all of our battles put together. If things continue the way they are then we'll lose the main camp."

"Can we not call on reinforcements?" A random chunin asked

"There are no reinforcements to call upon." A jouin with a scar going diagonal from his cheek to his lips, "Hokage-sama has already inform the other generals that there are no reinforcements. Look around... Everyone you see before you, is all we have left..." He finish ominously, the others in the tent turn to one another mentally counting the numbers.

Minato silently though the situation over, he turn to another man wearing a jouin's vest and black shades covering his eyes. "What of Iwa how are they faring?"

"Iwa is currently retaking all the villages and small towns they lost to us. It's only a matter of time before they reach us here and with our current numbers we won't not stand a chance."

"So this mountain is to be our final resting place."

"I don't want to die here!"

"I have a family waiting for me back home I can't die yet."

"Kami-sama I'm sorry! Please forgive me, I don't wish to die yet."

Despair was heavy in the air as everyone made peace with themselves, friends, and comrades. Some pleaded for forgiveness, while others said their final wishes.

Minato was caught on what to do if he loses moral with his troops, then this battle is over before it even begins.

"I believe you all are giving in way to soon." The tent flaps opened several men walk in with one ahead leading the group. "Remember what your fighting for friends, family, love ones. Remember their safe because they feel safe knowing that they don't have to worry about getting their throat slash in the middle of night. They're safe because we are out here protecting them, if we fall here than nothing stopping Iwa on invading our homes and destroying everything you hold dear. Now I ask again who here is willing to put their lives on the line to protect your home? Who here wants to look death in the face and live to tell the tale? Who among you wants to stand against the inevitable knowing that you may die so our children, siblings can live another day without fear?!"

As if a switch to a light was flicked, everyone who was sulking and in grief now filled with determination, inspire by the speech they let out a roar to boaster their moral, cheers were issued as everyone with new found vigor spread the news. Minato watch all this in amusement his gaze focus solely on the man who gave the speech, a grin form on his face.

"Just like you Karuse always one to be found under a spotlight" Karuse smile then grin at his sworn brother. His attire was the Uchiha traditional clothing during the warring states period. This consist of black pants and gloves with a form-fitting black shirt underneath. Over this he wears a black high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splints down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wears a simple white obi and a belt. **(Obito's war time outfit)**

"Sorry bro but the light suits me don't you think?" Karuse said as he stood in front of Minato, holding out his bended left arm. Minato returned with his right arm. This was their own handshake when ever they meet. "So you ready to cause some chaos brother?"

"Now that you're here no one can't stop the Uchiha and Senju duo." The two laugh heartily as they made the necessary preparations and caught up over a battle of sake.

**xox**

"Three cheers for our victory!" Konoha shinobi roar in approval as they cheered in glee.

Through difficult odds, Konoha emerge victorious over Iwa with the majority of their forces captured.

Due to their bravery and will to never give Konoha have won this battle. This battle alone has change the outcome on the war by turning the tables on Iwa.

Minato overlook the battlefield from the mountain ridge he was standing on with his zanpakuto in his gloved hand. His sight was now useless as the drawback to overusing his zanpakuto's shikai. Tsukoterasu shikai is heavily similar to the Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan. Without the proper means and is overuse the user will suffer permanent blindness.

During the war Minato use his zanpakuto more than he should have but defeat wasn't never a word in his vocabulary. It wasn't for Madara-sensei and it certainly was not for him. Pride was heavy on Minato who came from a prestigious family and receive training from four of the greatest ninja within konoha's ranks, he couldn't suffer and shame his family. Throwing caution to the wind Minato overuse his zanpakuto's ability resulting in the lost of his sight.

He sighed tiredly though he may be blind but at least victory was theirs now to draw plans to invade Iwa, he must-

"Commander! Commander Minato!" He turn back to see a message panting with sweat covering his form as he try to calm his breathing.

"What is it?" He question, the man having calm his breathing enough to speak gave his report.

"I-It's commander Karuse, sir, he-he's"

Minato's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates after hearing the messenger deliver his message.

Karuse Uchiha, Minato's childhood friend turn sworn brother, the man he trusted everything too... was dead.

"Commander Karuse was leading his attack as plan to flank Iwa, but were caught in an enemy ambush, although caught off guard Karuse and his unit fought bravely at the cost of Karuse's life." The messenger kept his bowed afraid to look Minato in the eyes, everyone knew of the two as sworn brothers with an unbreakable bond stronger than steel. He couldn't begin to image the pain his commander was feeling at the lost of his best friend.

Minato said nothing nor to excuse the messenger he turn to see the sun slowly rising in the horizon, on shaking legs he walk towards the edge of the cliff. The messenger believe he was going to jump but was prove wrong when Minato drop to his knees, a thin trace of tears were found falling harmlessly onto the rocky surface. In his grief filled with pain Minato let out a blood-curling scream unable to hold in his emotions any longer.

Everyone within range could hear the screams coming from the rocky cliffs, Fill with remorse and despair Minato continue voicing his pain not caring who heard him.

**xox**

A month past and the first shinobi world war had come to end. After securing victory over Iwa, the Tsuchikage surrender creating a domino effect with other villages slowly lowering their arms and surrendering. Just last week a conference was held with the kages of the five main villages, Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa on in attendance. The five had agree to an armistice treaty, agreeing with peace after seeing the damage left by the aftermath of the war.

Minato return home with his best friend's body seal inside a scroll to deliver to his family. A funeral service was made for next week. He later return home to find his family in tears. Ussi and Miya raced to hug the hell out of their brother happy that he returned home. Mito as well embrace her son glad to have him home, and to comfort him on the lost of Karuse. She then inform Minato on another piece of news spreading across Konoha.

The Nidaime hokage, Tobirama, younger brother to the Shodaime hokage, Hashirama, was confirm K.I.A in the war naming his student Hiruzen Sarutobi his successor as the Sandaime hokage.

Not only was his best friend gone but as well as his uncle. Having heard enough Minato lock himself away in his room not allowing anyone, even his mother and siblings access.

A week soon past by as the funeral service for the hokage and everyone who fell in the last war. Rain pour heavily on the village as if the gods themselves were in tears. Minato refuse to talk to anyone the past week he lock himself away it was only because of the funeral service did he exit, and when he did he was cold to everyone excluding his family and Karuse's family. He refuse to speak or make contact with anyone.

As soon as the service concluded Minato disappear not leaving a trace on where he was going. Mito worry for her son's mental health order the village's Anbu to search for her son. Only for all searches to come up empty. Ayame having hang around her brother and Minato she knew all their go-to places. Excusing herself she hurried to the one spot she knew Minato would be at.

**xox **

Rain poured down harder the closer Ayame drew to the Senju compound. Unlocking the front gate with her blood as she and her family were frequent visitors at the Senju home. Running inside she dried herself by removing her soaked coat. Ayame walk towards the backyard of the house seeing the sakura tree Minato created with his Mokuton, and the very tree he and her brother swore their brotherhood.

Sliding the door to the side she slowly step out onto the wet grass, slowly moving around the tree and low and behold. Minato was found sitting under the tree not caring for that he was sitting on the cold, wet ground.

Ayame saw how much pain he was in just by looking at his posture, she slowly move closer the sound of her feet hitting the wet ground could be heard softly against the raging storm.

Standing next to him she sat down on her knees ignoring the cold feeling she felt against her skin, she laid her head against his wet shoulder. Minato didn't move a muscle, nor say anything upon her arrival the two remain still not speaking a word, only listening to the patter of rain.

Several minutes of silence and Minato finally drew breath to speak.

"Should you not be with your family Ayame, you did lose your brother after all." His said impassively, his tone of voice sounded dead and dry when you don't speak for several hours. Ayame said nothing only snuggle into his arm desperately trying to warm his cold body.

"And you lost your uncle... I don't know what you going through as I never been in your position myself, I don't how to feel after losing someone close to me, and expect to just move on." She look to see Minato's expression had not change but his expression showed he was thought about something. "Losing your father when you were only thirteen, going to war I can't even image the horrors you witness, and losing someone you call a brother and your uncle who has look out for you your entire life. What I mean to say Minato-kun is that you don't have to feel sorry for their deaths, you don't have to grief alone you have a family and friends who love you dearly and wish for the Minato that they grew up with, the Minato we all love to see smile. I know nothing can bring back my brother nor your father and uncle, but we can get through this together. Let us live are lives with the memory of them in hearts so that we may grow stronger."

Minato stayed quiet through out Ayame's speech thinking about what she said, Live to grow strong and keep the memory of the fallen close to one's heart. He understood that logic it was same logic he heard his mother tell him and his siblings when Hashirama died. He continue to live his life by growing stronger physically and mentally, while keeping the memory of his father close. When the first war began Minato didn't what to do, he scare and nervous. But from remembering his mothers words he garner the resolve to go into a war with no fear. This logic is what kept him alive through out that time period. Now from listening from Ayame he remember when Mito first spoke to him about this. A small smile, almost unnoticeable was seen on Minato face he slowly brought his left arm around Ayame bringing her into a warm embrace. A small dust of pink was seen on her face but due how dark it was outside, it was barely noticeable.

"...Thank you for be here and for getting me out of my runt, Ayame. I truly am grateful to have met you and your family." Ayame snuggle closer as Minato tighten his hold around her form, they said nothing only enjoying the company they provided.

"No Minato-kun I should be thanking you. If not for you and my brother I don't know where I would be. So I should thank you for being here with me and guiding me down the right path." Reaching into pocket Ayame felt around until she found what she was looking for. Withdrawing her hand she held a dark blue scroll with the Minato's name written on it. He was confuse on why she was giving him a scroll at this particular time.

"My brother wanted you to have this." She hand him the scroll but place a hand over his hand, the two's gazes meeting each other. Her coal black eyes and his closed ones.

"This scroll contains his eyes, his sharingan eyes to be precise." Minato shudder at this, the scroll he was holding contain his best friends eyes. Yes he was shock but why did Ayame want him to have these.

"A-Ayame I can't accept this It just wouldn't feel right."

"Please... Karuse wanted you to have his eyes if he ever died because he knew of sword's backlash."

Minato once shudder before he say anything Ayame continued, "I know you never told anyone about that, but Karuse manage to figure it out. He knew that every time you use your sword your eyes would become in pain, he narrow it down to you losing your sight. The night before you and him were shipped out he came into my room and told me everything, he told me how you were slowly losing your sight until you become blind. We talked it over all night, he decided that should he ever die that he wanted you to have his eyes to replace your own."

"Please Minato-kun accept these eyes, accept not for me, or my family, but for Karuse, your best friend and brother. He wanted you to have them so in a way what ever you saw he would see as well."

Speechless was Minato he didn't know of this, here was his childhood friend offering him her brother's eyes to replace his now useless eyes. At first he rejected the idea not wanting to take something that didn't belong to him, but after hearing that he wanted him to have them and had his little sister give them to him, showed that the two were completely serious in this matter.

Minato reach his hands out placing them over Ayame's, "I take them" He utter softly the two staying in this position never letting go as the rain began to slow down until the clouds parted with the sun shining brightly.

**xox**

Two weeks past after the funeral the village returning to the peace they know. Within those two weeks Minato went to konoha hospital to undergo surgery for his new eyes. The doctor in charge was the very same doctor who help give birth to him and his two younger siblings, he is a friend to the family.

The surgery was a success and a week later Minato could once again see clearly. His eye color being coal black similar to his previous eyes. The first time Minato use his new sharingan he admitted that it would get some taking use to but nothing he couldn't handle.

Minato return to his old self with apologize to Mito and the others for his behavior. After that Minato went back to work seeing how the war had left konoha's forces in near shambles.

During this time Minato made friends with a young Jiraiya, student to the third hokage, and Sakumo Hatake. The three had more along the lines relationship when in the military rather than everyday friends, didn't mean they did visit once awhile. Sakumo with his cool and collected nature and Jiraiya's perverted and easy-going attitude. Minato could honestly say he enjoyed their company.

Ussi's road to being an excellent shinobi was filled with surprises as well. Graduating at the top of his class, being a genin completing a number of missions that result in his promotion to chunin. Making a name for himself with konoha's forces, invited to join anbu at the age of fifteen. Life was good but Ussi continue to look up at his brother, as Minato continued to climb the ranks of influence seeing how he was a war hero.

Miya now a young woman of thirteen was given in both beauty and power. Having recently graduate from the academy the same as her brother Minato, she showed off her skills in fuinjutsu and chakra chains as well as a great affinity towards water, she quickly became a chunin and then enroll to become a medical ninja, making friends with one Tsunade Senju another member of their clan. The two became close friends borderline sisters it was impossible seeing those two separate for more than five minutes.

Minato and Ayame's relationship grew far more after their talk behind the Senju compound. Ayame no longer stutter and shy away as she use to when they were children, now she is confident in her abilities and herself as a woman. A chunin with some medical ninjutsu, a master of her sharingan with an arsenal of genjutsu's at her deposit. During the year Minato and Ayame began to see one another other than friends, starting with number of date s to sharing their first kiss, almost never separate from each other. Three months later Minato proposes and a wedding is schedule for the young couple. A month later the two are marry creating an alliance between the Senju and Uchiha clans. Four weeks after the wedding Ayame reveals to her parents that she is pregnant with Minato's child, nine months later and their first son is born. Three years later Ayame is pregnant once more, nine months later and their second son is born.

A husband and a father Minato was enjoying his life to fullest living each day with his family, and friends, as well as memories of the fallen close to heart.

Ten years later the nations are in a economic crisis dealing with financial trouble after the last war. Various nations seek alliances through the creation of factions all wanting fair rights by expanding territories. Peace talks fail to quell the growing state of discord until the boiling pot explodes. A world war begins.

Most of the five main villages were still recovering from the last war as their forces were not what they had previously, konoha being prime example. The third hokage Hiruzen wanting to avoid a major confrontation with another assemble teams of six, the purpose was to attack using a strategy as old as time itself.

Guerrilla warfare was the key to winning battles when numbers were against you. To minimize troop deaths, Hiruzen fortify the surrounding smaller villages around Hi no Kuni.

Minato once again call into service but he wasn't the only one. His two friends Jiraiya and Sakumo Hatake were call as well. Anbu operatives were sent for recon and search and destroy missions, Ussi was involve in the war. And lastly being apart of the medical force Miya's involvement was no brainier.

The three Senju siblings going to war they said, but with the popularity of their actions resulted that sooner or later they would be ask to join, or volunteer themselves.

**xox**

With the second war coming to an end, konoha once again proved why they were superior to the

among the other major villages. With victories coming from the strength and knowledge of the Senju siblings, as well as coming from many new faces. A few examples being...

Sakumo Hatake earning the nickname **"Konoha no Shiroi Kiba" Konoha's white fang.**

The third hokage's students after a battle with Hanzo the salamander of Ame, who quoted due to their teamwork against him he was surprise that they lasted as long as they have against him. For fighting a courageous battle Hanzo gifted these three the name of** "Densetsu no Sannin" **

Minato, Ussi, and Miya fought there own battles bravely earning victory as well as fame against their opponents.

Everyone return home with first times or more under their belts of battles patiently awaiting the next one.

**xox**

With the second war now behind them konoha takes this time to repair all wounds. First things first, Suna had requested an alliance with konoha, seeing an opportunity to gain a future ally, the Sandaime hokage Hiruzen sent his best negotiated and an escort to Suna. Minato was among the escort group as it's leader they left the following morning for Suna.

Back home nothing was out of the ordinary as civilians and shinobi continue on as normal. But gathering at the western wall of village was a suspicious group hiding among the trees. One of the ninja who appear to be the leader signal his men before reaching for the mask on top of his head to hide his face. The men were all wearing konoha anbu uniforms, looking down one could see dead bodies littering the floor. Giving the order the men scatter in several directions into the village

**xox**

Minato was tree hoping back to the village gates with his team following behind, the mission was a success, creating an alliance between Konoha and Suna. Minato was to stay in Suna for the night to finalize the treaty when a messenger hawk flew into the meeting room. Reading the contents it was carrying a call for reinforcements, not one to ignore aid when request Minato and four others hurry back to konoha leaving the ambassador and three ninja back in Suna.

Seeing the village gates up ahead Minato and the others sped up their speed, arriving and checking in the group of five stop when a group of Anbu appear before them. One with a tiger mask walk forward.

"Senju Minato you are to come with us to Hokage tower right away." The tiger mask anbu said.

Before Minato could ask why an Anbu wearing a hawk mask grab his shoulder and disappear in a swirl of leafs. Leaving a confuse group ninja in their wake.

**xox**

Arriving in the office of the Hokage the Anbu disappear back into the shadows. Minato look around and spotted the Sandaime Hokage sitting behind his desk with guilty and ashame look on his face. Minato ignore this for now to address his hokage.

"You summon me Hokage-sama." Minato address his Hokage with formal grace.

"Sit down Minato-kun there is something I wish to speak with you." His voice sounded... dead as if he was at fault with something and was confessing before a priest. Minato obeyed his Hokage without question and sat in the seats provided.

"Minato-kun, something as happen while you were away." Hiruzen began but choke on his words wondering how to explain this Minato without him blowing a fuse. "You see earlier today we were attack from the inside-"

"Hokage-sama" Minato spoke with an edge in his voice, it was as sharp as a razor blade, "Tell me what has happen here, why I'm here?" Minato was slowly losing his patience with this beating around the bush.

Seeing how he could no longer continue how he wanted Hiruzen took a deep breath, he clear his throat, look Minato straight in the eye...

"Minato-kun we were attack by Kumo shinobi disguise as our own Anbu, they attack several clans and other key points within the village. But their main interest was-" The sound of a chair falling back words and a door being slam open as Minato race back home praying what he heard was not true.

The third Hokage remain seated guilt clear on his face as tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei. I've fail you."

**xox**

Minato ran full sprint not caring who or what he bump into as he hurry home to the Senju compound, he kept repeating 'no' over and over again not believe a single word that the Sandaime was telling him.

Arriving at the front gates Minato stop to that the gate had been force open leading to force entry, which was impossible as only those of Senju blood and those who are permitted can open the gate. If anyone was to break in through force they would be burn alive from the defense seals place around.

So why was the gate open could someone have open the gate on purpose but thats impossible as only Ayame and her family were allowed access into the compound. He would ponder on these later right now he had to keep searching.

Continuing onwards Minato look around seeing that a struggle had taken place as several trees and vegetation were burned to a crisp, or to ash. Bodies litter the front yard, mostly the fake Anbu the Sandaime told him about, and a couple of his clan members. Their were not many members left in the Senju compound, around a hundred or so. He continue forward mindful of were he was stepping.

Minato reach the front pouch and like the front gate the door was knock off it's hinges. Continuing further into the house Minato notice more blood and dead bodies just like outside in the front, weapons were scatter, furnuture was uplifted and thrown all over the place. He kept up his search until he stop at one of the hallways. There back against the wall sitting down with his legs spread, blood drip from the wall when the body slid down, but it wasn't just any clan member. It was his younger brother Ussi.

He drop to his knees as Minato inspected Ussi's body. His skin had gone cold, his eyes were open but no light were in them, a hand was over his chest where his wound was located. Minato didn't say a word as he wordlessly pray for Ussi Bring the two's foreheads together Minato remain there feeling how cold his brother's body was no warmth. Removing himself he then brought his hand over his brother's eye lids to close them he kiss his Ussi on the forehead. "Rest in peace little bro." He said quietly before coming back up, looking down at Ussi once more he continued down the hallway to find the rest of his family.

Standing outside his and Ayame's bedroom as she moved in after the wedding. Once he finish checking Ussi's room and Miya's not finding his sister anywhere, he came to see if Ayame and his sons were alright. Minato reach into his pouch, pulling out a kunai, hand on the knob he entered the room. His steady his stance not knowing if someone was hiding in the shadow. When relax Minato look around and spotted his sister and Ayame both dead and not breathing.

Miya was at the side of bed flat on her back in a puddle of her own blood, her throat slash as her blood dry no longer flowing. Ayame was pinned against the far wall with two kunai on each hand keeping her up. His two sons were found on the bed huddle together with a kunai burying into their backs, and a small trail of blood on the ground leading to the bed.

No words were utter by Minato who remain silent with a passive face, but his emotions were going at a hundred miles per hour. Disgusted, furious, vulnerable and powerless were four emotions that could be seen in his eyes. Never had he witness something so savage, yes he was involve in two wars where with what you see on the battlefield will scar you for life. But this... was just downright murder, a massacre done by the lowest of low, those who have given up their humanity to purse their lust.

Minato was brought out of his thoughts when a knock was heard at the door to the room. Quickly turning around, kunai in hand he saw his mother Mito who now resembles an elderly woman standing at the entrance. There was some blood on her white kimono but a closer look showed it was not her's.

She said nothing but enter the room with her arms held out for an embrace, a truly sad smile and tears threatening to fall. Minato silently walk to embrace his mother, she cry into his hair as her tears could no longer be held back. Minato bury his face into his mothers neck a few tears falling from his eyes, as mother and son said nothing but cry their hearts out.

**xox**

A month past after what was later known as the massacre of the Senju clan. The only two survivors being Mito Uzumaki the current clan head following Tobirama's death and her son Minato Senju who wasn't within the village when the attack happen.

Hiruzen had demanded from Kumo to pay for the damages done against them, Kumo however denied all accusations brought against them. When Hiruzen brought their dead shinobi before him, the Raikage pointed out that they were only mercenary's disguise as Kumo shinobi. The sandaime continue this back and fores avoiding every attempt that may be seen as an act of war, and with Konoha's current military strength they would not last long. So to keep the peace Hiruzen begrudgingly back down. Not many agree with this answer including the village elders or Sarutobi's former teammates. Many wanted to go to war with Kumo for revenge as the Senju were not the only victims of that attack.

The Senju's answer to all this was silents. Mito and Minato refuse to leave the compound, no buddy was another in or out as any caught trespassing was attack on sight. Mito was exceptionally quiet, not only had she lost two of her children, but she receive news of her home village Uzushiogakure, Village hidden by the whirling tides. Had been destroy by a joint attack from Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri any survivors who manage to escape scatter across the elemental nations.

Minato remain home going on leave from Konoha's forces by the Sandaime, but was require back into service should the village be attack. Minato was not the same person after this, he lost his brother and sister. Ussi and Miya were still young in his eyes he was the older sibling who was to watch out for and protect,, but he fail, his siblings are dead and so is his wife and two sons.

His first son was only fourteen and his brother was eleven, those two did everything together, since they were children so to see them like that on the bed huddle together in an embrace. It broke Minato's already fragile heart. With how far Minato has travel on his path he could say that he has surpass his father in terms of strength and knowledge. But what good is it when everyone he cares for is dead. Gone! Just why continue to strive to be the best when everyone you love dies behind your back. Is this how Madara-sensei felt when his clan betray him, left with nothing but the cloths on your back. Having suffer enough pain and anguish Minato decided on leaving his village behind.

**xox**

On the night of a full moon we see Minato walking under the moonlight wearing a black hooded-cloak, his weapons being his gunbai he receive from Madara place on his back connect to a chain under his arm, his zanpakuto Tsukoterasu place firmly on his left hip in a maroon colored sheath. Ninja pouches filled with kunais, shurikens, ninja wire, and scrolls containing food, extra clothing, and money to get by. He also drew several storage seals on both of his arms containing other weaponry.

He continue to walk forward his back facing the direction of the village as he near the border to Hi no Kuni. The hood was up covering most of Minato's face except his month which was set in a thin line. After leaving a message for his mother about his leaving as well as dealing with any Anbu who wear out on patrol. Not wanting to be spotted he kill them silently, the thought of killing his former comrades didn't stir anything in Minato as he no longer was a shinobi of Konoha. His forehead protector which was hanging off his belt had a slash through it signally him as a missing nin.

"Everyone forgive me but I can no longer remain in Konoha, a village that has brought me nothing but pain than happniess. Father." He look up seeing the white of the moon and the millions of stars dancing across the sky, "The peace that you fought and gave your life for I no longer see it, that peace is only a temporary peace. A peace so fragile that a single spark can start a war, uncle Tobirama's way was no less different from your own only more harsh, especially against the Uchiha. Hiruzen, no the Sandaime way of peace is weak in my opinion the man is weak constantly making mistake after mistake. I only chose to follow him because he was once your student."

"But Madara-sensei once mention during one of our spars that there is no such thing as true peace. At first I didn't believe him as I didn't know what he was talking about at the time. Now I see it perfectly, there is no true peace, if one is happy then another is struggling, which leads to jealously and anger resulting in violence. No good could ever from that, Konoha's vision is no different from anyone else vision."

"That is why." He look down the road ahead activating his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which took the form of a black background with a five star red snowflake with three intersecting pointed pinwheels meeting in the center. "I will find the answers I seek starting with following Madara-sensei footsteps, if I wish to no what he meant then I follow the same path he walk down."

**Let me know what you think, review, favorite, and sent me messages I'll answer to the best of my abilities without spoiling too much.**

**I'll answer any pm you may sent me except flames don't even bother as I don't read those, I will read and accept critism as no is perfect so feel free to let me know what you think.**

**And finally the next chapter is Minato's final chapter in the Naruto verse before we go into the Sekirei universe this is why these chapters are long cause we have a lot of content to cover without you losing interest or falling asleep.**

**That does it for me again let me know what you think and I will see you all next time.**


End file.
